criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hold Your Tongue
Hold Your Tongue is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-third case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred fourth case overall. It takes place in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot After Evie informed them of Commissioner Baldwin's death, Maddie and the player went to the docks and found his body with his skull split open and his tongue cut off. During the investigation, Mayor Castletown got wind of the murder and Diego tracked the killer's moves to a cafe called The Concordian Pause. Later, the team rushed Adelia Baldwin to the hospital to give birth to her baby. They eventually collected enough evidence to arrest Reggie Bates, the cafe owner, for the murder. Reggie tried to deny the accusations but then admitted to the crime. He saw Baldwin spying on the Italian gang, who had taken care of him when his parents died. To protect his people, Reggie smashed the Commissioner in the head with an adze and then cut his tongue off. Judge Lawson sentenced him to life in jail without the possibility of parole. Post-trial, Horatio Rochester told Isaac and the player that some thugs were sending messages with his ship's telegraph, which they would then find at the shipyard. Per Charlie, Reggie used the telegraph to tell the Italian gang that he would kill Baldwin because he had discovered their plans. Reggie refused to talk but said that he had tossed Baldwin's notes into the river. The team found the notes, which stated that the gang would attack the police armory to steal weapons. Meanwhile, Maddie and the player investigated the Italian gang in The Concordian Pause and found a dark rose which (per Evie) was sent by Seamus O'Neill to Giulietta Capecchi. Giulietta denied being in contact with Seamus after he killed her father. As the team reconvened, Evie showed up to inform them that the armory at the police station on Elm Street had just been attacked by the gang. Summary Victim *'Commissioner Baldwin' (found on the docks with his skull split open) Murder Weapon *'Adze' Killer *'Reggie Bates' Suspects ABaldwinProf2MOTP.png|Adelia Baldwin HRochesterProfMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester EGilliganProf2MOTP.png|Eamon Gilligan RBatesProfMOTP.png|Reggie Bates GCapecchiProf7MOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to factory fumes. *The killer drinks Mazundan coffee. *The killer knows Japanese culture. *The killer has a seagull guano stain. *The killer wears gloves. Crime Scenes Hold Your Tongue (Slider).jpg|Docks MOTPC33CS2.jpg|Riverside MOTPC33CS3.jpg|Shipyard MOTPC33CS4.jpg|Shipyard Storage MOTPC33CS5.jpg|The Concordian Pause MOTPC33CS6.jpg|Cafe Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Docks. (Clues: Victim's Hat, Handkerchief, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Commissioner Baldwin) *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Green Particles) *Examine Green Particles. (Result: Paint; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shipyard) *Investigate Shipyard. (Prerequisite: Paint identified under microscope; Clues: Broken Pieces, Note, Canteen) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Barometer; New Suspect: Horatio Rochester) *Ask Horatio Rochester about his connection to the shipyard. (Prerequisite: Barometer unraveled) *Examine Note. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Canteen. (Result: E. Gilligan; New Suspect: Eamon Gilligan) *Ask Eamon why he's in Crimson Banks. (Prerequisite: E. Gilligan decoded) *Examine Handkerchief. (New Suspect: Adelia Baldwin) *Inform Adelia of her father's murder. (Prerequisite: Adelia Baldwin identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to factory fumes) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Concordian Pause. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Cookie Jar, Wooden Pieces; New Suspect: Reggie Bates) *Talk to Reggie about the murder. (Prerequisite: The Concordian Pause investigated; Profile updated: Reggie is allergic to factory fumes and drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Cookie Jar. (Result: Ornate Ring; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Talk to Giulietta. (Prerequisite: Ornate Ring found; Profile updated: Giulietta drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Monkey Statue) *Analyze Monkey Statue. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Japanese culture; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Riverside) *Investigate Riverside. (Prerequisite: Monkey Statue analyzed; Clues: Baldwin's Briefcase, Mugshot) *Examine Baldwin's Briefcase. (Result: St Cuthburga Flyer) *Analyze St Cuthburga Flyer. (12:00:00) *Ask Adelia about her father's plans for her. (Prerequisite: St Cuthburga Flyer analyzed; Profile updated: Adelia is allergic to factory fumes and knows Japanese culture) *Examine Mugshot. (Result: Writing on Mugshot) *Confront Eamon about the mugshot. (Prerequisite: Writing on Mugshot unraveled; Profile updated: Eamon drinks Mazundan coffee) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cafe Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Article, Baldwin's Badge, Box of Chocolates) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: News Article) *Confront Reggie about Baldwin's plans to shut his cafe down. (Prerequisite: Torn Article unraveled; Profiles updated: Reggie knows Japanese culture, Adelia drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Baldwin's Badge. (Result: Gray Flakes) *Analyze Gray Flakes. (09:00:00) *Confront Horatio Rochester about the victim's badge. (Prerequisite: Gray Flakes analyzed; Profile updated: Horatio is allergic to factory fumes and knows Japanese culture) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Baldwin's Message) *Confront Giulietta about Baldwin's gift. (Prerequisite: Baldwin's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Giulietta is allergic to factory fumes and knows Japanese culture) *Investigate Shipyard Storage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Fish Bucket, Toolbox) *Examine Fish Bucket. (Result: Tongue) *Autopsy Tongue. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gloves) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Ax) *Analyze Ax. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Adze; Attribute: The killer has a seagull guano stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Plague on Both Your Houses (3/6). (No stars) A Plague on Both Your Houses (3/6) *See what Horatio Rochester wants. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Shipyard. (Prerequisite: Horatio interrogated; Clue: Fancy Box) *Examine Fancy Box. (Result: Telegraph Machine) *Analyze Telegraph Machine. (06:00:00) *Confront Reggie about the Italians' plans. (Prerequisite: Telegraph Machine analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Docks. (Prerequisite: Reggie interrogated; Clue: Clump of Seaweed) *Examine Clump of Seaweed. (Result: Police Notepad) *Examine Police Notepad. (Result: Baldwin's Notepad) *Investigate The Concordian Pause. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses; Clue: Rose) *Examine Rose. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (09:00:00) *Confront Giulietta about Seamus's message. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Reward: Gangster Face) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the idiom "hold your tongue" which means to not say anything even if you might want to. *This is one of the only four cases in Mysteries of the Past in which Dick has to perform more than one autopsy task, the other three being Overkill, Burning Bridges, and The Heart of the Matter. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *During Horatio's interrogation in Chapter 3, he presents a painting of The Great Wave off Kanagawa. **He also indirectly mentions artist Katsushika Hokusai. *''Romeo and Juliet'', a play by William Shakespeare, is mentioned in A Plague on Both Your Houses. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Crimson Banks